


Strange Boys or How I Learned To Stop Worrying And Love The Game

by roxymissrose



Category: Smallville
Genre: Breathplay, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Humor, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxymissrose/pseuds/roxymissrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex and Bruce explore the many ways to express love. With jump-ropes.</p><p>originally posted 5-08-2005</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Boys or How I Learned To Stop Worrying And Love The Game

I

Bruce held the bag between his gloved fists and rested his head against the worn leather. Sweat rolled down his face and the bag, and he was pretty sure he was tired enough to sleep tonight. "See ya Bruce, clean up?" a voice called out-the coach leaving for the night. Going home to his family, probably. Family. Bruce felt a pang as he thought of the coach's pretty wife and pretty kids-they probably lived in a nice house. Bet he had a golden retriever, bet he drove a van....

He leaned back from the bag and pulled the gloves off. He wiped his dripping face and grimaced, he stank of sweat and the gym. He was tired, but a good tired. He was looking forward to a good sleep tonight. Pushing his wet hair back out of his eyes, he leaned down and grabbed the mats, pulling them to the wall. He'd gotten all of them squared away except for the ones in the far corner, when a creaking noise made him look to find the source of it--it'd been going on a while he realized, he'd just now became aware of it.

A kid was on the rings; going through a simple routine while an older classmate it looked like, coached him through it. _Oh, him._ Bruce knew the kid on the rings, more precisely knew _of_ him--he was hard to miss, that one, considering he was bald.

Bruce picked up a towel from the pile next to the bench and began to wipe his face and neck with it. He pulled it over his face, stopped halfway through the movement. There was something interesting in this routine. The effort involved was evident in the play of muscle over the kid's body. He looked kind of thin and weedy dressed, but he was actually in pretty good shape. The jump and stretch of muscle in his arms and chest fascinated Bruce, so different from the muscles called into play for boxing. Bruce wanted to know suddenly what it felt like, hanging in the air like that, your body fighting to stay aloft...the kid pulled his legs up straight as arrows, his toes pointed---pulled his legs up until they were parallel to the floor.

"Good job, Lex good job."

Bruce watched him move, watched the kid's face. The boy was so concentrated on what he was doing Bruce was certain he didn't know he was there. Lex frowned and his brows drew together, his neck was corded from the effort of holding his arms straight. And as Bruce watched he sucked in his lower lip and held it, he breathed hard through his nose, making his nostrils flare. Bruce tore his eyes away. For some reason it seemed too intimate a look to stare at. His eyes drifted, he watched stomach muscles clench and unclench, his eyes traveled over his chest, he could see nipples hard against the material of the tank Lex wore, he found himself watching the bump in the spandex pants and his fingers twitched. He realized he'd been holding the towel against his face the entire time and he could hear himself breathing. He turned and blushed...he was a little hard.

"Okay, Lex-you're doing great."

Bruce snuck a look towards the rings. The kid grinned briefly at the other guy, so swiftly it almost seemed not to happen, and swung out, let go and landed lightly on his feet, head tilted back, eyes closed and arms lifted--listening to imaginary crowds applauding, Bruce thought, and snorted softly, though Bruce could see that it was a good dismount.

"Nice," the other grinned and threw an arm around him. "You're getting better. See you here tomorrow, right?"

Lex looked up at the older boy and smiled. He nodded, standing under the other's arm. Bruce could see him squeeze the boy's shoulder and walk off. Lex stared after a moment before leaving the gym without glancing Bruce's way. Even from where he'd stood, Bruce could see heat between the two. Sex. Bruce frowned. They were probably doing it. Doing it--Sex was just a confusing pain in the ass. Glad he wasn't bothered with that crap.

II

Bruce leaned down and snagged a laundry bag and began gathering dirty towels up. He made sure his stuff was stowed correctly and turned the lights off before going to the showers. The water was hot and the pressure was great, much better than the dorm showers and it was so satisfying to stand under the pounding spray. He kind of liked showering here. He liked the hard sound the splashing water made echoing off the ceramic tile, the bright lights--he liked being alone in the room. He lathered up the cheap harsh soap, the only lousy thing about the shower, and scrubbed vigorously. He really didn't like the smell of his body when he sweated; he hated the way his skin itched and kind of stuck to itself when he was sweaty. But he loved working himself to the point of exhaustion. He liked when his muscles screamed, he liked knowing that when he finally hit the sheets he'd fall into a dreamless sleep. That was the best; he sighed and let his shoulders drop as he relaxed.

Suddenly the sound of spraying water doubled. He looked behind himself and that kid Lex was standing under a shower on the opposite wall. He had his back to him and Bruce noticed just how slender his back was and how pale it was under the harsh florescent lighting Bruce found comforting. He really was kind of thin, Bruce thought. Lex's spine was a series of knobs running down to his...his butt. There were a pair of dimples right above where the divide started like guides for your thumbs to go...Bruce felt his dick stir against his leg and blushed hard. He grabbed the thin terry washcloth hanging from a hook in front of him and pressed it against his stomach. What the fuck was wrong with him? What the hell kind of thought was that? He'd never even looked at… _anyone_ like that before. Why was he looking? His head was directly under the water and he kept his mouth open to breathe under the spray. It was beginning to cool slightly. He needed to get out soon. Or let it get ass-freezing cold.....

There was a slap of wet feet against wet tile behind him and then he felt heat against his back. He shivered when the kid spoke.

"I saw you watching me."

Bruce was instantly harder. He pressed the cloth down hard over his dick and that didn't help much. _Go away, go away_ he pleaded silently. Please don't touch me--if that boy touched him, he didn't know what might happen--he was terrified. Bruce knew he confused intentions--a lot. He knew his reactions to things were occasionally...skewed. It was why he preferred to be alone. Why he needed this boy to leave. Right now.

"I don't mind." A voice like velvet slid over him, so rich to Bruce's ears it was like being stroked. He stood still as a statue until he had the nerve to look around and found he was alone again. He sighed in relief, but relief had never felt so empty before.

III

He was wildly thankful to be back in his room. Quiet, warm and all his, for the moment. He was alone. His former roommate's dad was a diplomat and was headed overseas, so the kid had to transfer. Lucky bastard, he thought. Why Alfred had thought he'd make friends among the rest of these rich kids he had no idea. He shared not a damn thing in common with them. He pretty much hated them all. And they pretty much returned the favor.

He turned back the bed cover and dressed in pajamas, or rather the bottom of pajamas. Alfred sent him a new pair every month, which kind of made him wonder what sort of issues Alfred had. He regularly tossed pajama tops into the charity box out on the back drive. Alfred didn't understand no one his age wore pj's for god's sake. He might not know much about how to be like these guys but he knew that much--and detested the weakness that made him want to be even that much like them. He sighed. No point in beating himself up over the fact; he was only human, after all. And humans were basically social creatures. Even he wasn't immune to the pull of the herd, though Alfred generally satisfied any desire he had for social interaction.

Bruce dropped down on the bed, and considered turning out the light. He preferred to sleep with the light on, and since he had no roommate at the moment, was able to enjoy the chance. He stretched out in the bed, and became aware his body no longer craved sleep--rather, certain parts of him didn't. His traitorous penis was hard, had been since he lay his head back on the pillow and that _kid_ floated unbidden into his mind. Flashes of him on the rings, long legs stretched out, his chest, his--his dick-- Bruce glanced about as if he could be heard. His hand slid over the front of his pants and he wanted to grab himself and think of Lex doing the same thing he did in the gym, but naked. Bruce reached toward his desk and flicked out the light.

Some things could only take place in the dark...

Lex. He kneaded himself through the thin cotton pants, enjoyed the heat on his palm. He enjoyed the way his penis pulsed when he whispered Lex's name, and imagined him naked, turning and sweating on the rings, imagined him sweating and nude on the mats, groaning Bruce's name and--and doing something--touching himself, yeah—

Bruce bit his lip and groaned, arched slightly as he slid his hand into his boxers and touched his bare skin. He rubbed his hand along his dick and closed his fingers over the wet tip. He stroked down, and up and down, and pictured Lex's face twisted in excitement, he pictured Lex watching him because he wasn't sure what Lex would do, how this sex thing worked--Bruce was panting harder and thrusting into his fist, _fuck, fuck_ \--it was building, higher and higher, tighter--he was going to come, imagining Lex was watching him jerking off made him want to come. He jerked himself and dug the nails of his free hand hard into his leg as muscles tightened sharply. He snapped his hips up once, twice and filled his fist with warm come; it plopped on his chest and belly and dripped thick over his fingers. He let himself slowly sink to the bed again; breathing hard and shocked at how hard he'd come. Much, much better than his usual nebulous fantasy involving mostly faceless, fuzzy mental sketches women.... he lay back, staring at the ceiling in the dark.

So. Did this make him gay? He mentally shrugged and rolled to his side, wiping his hand on the edge of the sheets. Not that it was important, it was just kind of...interesting.

IV

Lex sat at his table with a few of the guys and waited for the face he wanted to see.

He listened to the guys with half his attention, most of it being trained on the door, waiting for a tall, dark haired, figure to come slouching in. Bruce Wayne wasn't someone that had ever held interest for him before. He was barely a blip on the social radar. But the other night, when he'd felt Bruce's eyes on him, his eyes all over him—it had been kind of hot. And he knew that boy was hard in the shower, trying to hide behind that little washcloth, as if you could hide all that with a tiny square of terry--he had to grin thinking about it. Weird. He knew who was gay in school and no one mentioned Bruce. No one mentioned Bruce at all actually. He wasn't exactly popular.

Lex was on the edge of popular, not one of the big guns but close enough to enjoy a few perks. He had a clique, most people did. Almost everyone had some group they fell into to--there was the anti-clique clique and the loser's clique and the geeks clique and then there was Bruce. Bruce the loner. Damn big enough to be his own clique. From what he'd seen in the shower, big enough to be his own state.

Lex finally caught sight of the person he'd been waiting for. He expected Bruce to seek him out, and he _was_ looking over the hall, tray held in his hand like he was holding a weapon. Bruce frowned, his long hair falling over his bright blue eyes and Lex wondered how he'd not seen how hot Bruce was before this? He planned to generously offer a seat to Bruce, allow him into his clique. Bruce moved closer to his table and Lex prepared to smile warmly at him, he'd been told that his smile was irresistible and he was inclined to believe it--all evidence pointed to the fact.

Bruce met his eyes and Lex waited, certain Bruce was bound to blush as cutely as he'd had in the shower...Bruce's eyes slid over him with no sign of recognition and he moved past to a nearly empty table. The Land of Social Death...fucker! How dare he! He just been insulted by—Bruce Wayne! Lex was certain he'd done it on purpose, the _bastard._ He caught Bruce's eye as he sat down, smiled wide and reached under the table and very obviously gave Osborne Junior a thrill, staring into Bruce's eyes the whole time.

Bruce cracked first, scowling and dropping his eyes. And was that--yes, a little blush. God, that was so hot--Lex loved that blush. He leaned over, squeezed a truly uninspiring handful and whispered in Oz Junior's ear. "Later." _If you're lucky and everyone in the world dies first_ and he nodded his head a little too enthusiastically for Lex's taste. Guppy.

 

Bruce looked over at Lex's table and scowled. That little rat was _trying_ to piss him off. He sighed and stabbed his supposed slice of roast beef with his fork. Stupid to get angry, when he knew what Lex's reputation was. Besides, Lex would be poison to him. Fuck him, he had more important things to do right this moment.

V

Bruce got up and left the hall. He walked out of the school, headed across the quad and walked through the arches opening off the far side of the quad. No one was looking so he slipped his shoes off, stuffed his socks in the toes, and looped the laces over his neck. He climbed up the stone arch, hooking holds in the sun-warmed stone with fingers and toes, swarming up as surely as if it was a ladder he was climbing instead of cracked stone. He ran lightly across the roof of the archway and leaped up to the next tier of roofs. He settled into the shadow cast by a chimney, leaned his back against the warm brick. He looked down and watched the crowd of boys surging back and forth, bent on whatever plans they had for the evening, and felt warmth in the pit of his stomach. He sighed quietly. This was the best part, hanging high above everyone else. Up in the air, clean fresh air, and breathing it by himself. It always cleared his head, getting above the crowd, being alone but not alone.

He stretched his fingers and flexed his toes. That had been fun--but he'd been angry and forgot to time himself. That was a lack of discipline--just like watching Lex had been a lack of discipline. He wasted time staring at _a beautiful kid_ some guy, when he should have been in his room working towards his goal. There was so much to learn, so much that he needed to know in order to bring his parents' killers to justice.

He stood and strolled over the tiles of the roof like he was walking on a beach instead of a slanted slippery sea of slate. He passed a brittle looking, once day-glo Frisbee and amused himself trying to guess how old it was, considered tossing it to the ground but walked on. He came to the wing in which he lived and headed for his room. Stopped.

Lex's room was also in this wing...he scanned windows and counted until he singled out Lex's. Curiosity grabbed him, he knew this was wrong but he had to see what his room looked like.

Seconds later Bruce hung from the iron gutter and swung down to a ledge that ran around the upper stories of the dormitory. The ledge was barely a palms width, but Bruce toed along it without a qualm. He stepped into the open window, and grinned. That was lucky; he really hadn't wanted to test his ability to open that window while standing on the narrow strip of ledge.

So, Lex's room. He glanced around quickly, taking note of the neat order of the room. It was spotless and nearly bare of ornaments. Bruce nodded. Ornaments were pointless and distracting. There were some posters of actors over one bed, and a lumpy threadbare teddy sitting on the bedspread. The other bed was bare, just a pillow and blankets, and a few pictures pinned to the wall above it. Looked like star maps, and chemistry charts. He knew that was Lex's bed. He approved. He looked closer and saw that he had a bag on the floor next to the bed and impulse made him open it and pull out-an undershirt. He glanced up--held it to his nose. He closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of Lex….

Without thinking too much about it he quickly rolled the undershirt into a ball and shoved it in the waistband of his pants. He had no idea why--he just-did it. He swept his eyes quickly over the rest of the room and decided to come back another day, instead of scaling the roofs again he let himself out the door.

VI

When Lex came back from dinner, he felt strange in the room. He couldn't shake the feeling someone not his roommate had been in the room. He dropped onto the bed and scowled at the ceiling and thought about important things, such as: how to go about getting Bruce naked? He'd have to snag him somehow. There was something fascinating about him, something... frightening. And he'd always been attracted to that....

A few days later when he was folding his laundry, he counted out in straight little rows into his dresser drawer, seven pairs of underwear, cotton, white, school regulation. He counted out three pairs of silk boxers, fuck the school regulations. He counted out seven cotton undershirts white...wait a minute, he thought. Flipped quickly through the neatly folded squares. Six undershirts--Bruce. Lex just _knew_ Bruce had something to do with the missing undershirt…ewww. Bruce had stolen a dirty undershirt. Pervert.

That was so fucking _hot._

Bruce slept with the undershirt tucked beneath his pillow. He liked to roll it up under his head when he was jerking off, sometimes he draped it over his face and imagined Lex sitting in his lap, and doing things, exciting things. He liked to bite the material when he came, and imagine it was Lex's skin against his tongue.

In the mornings sometimes he'd wear the undershirt. It was too small and he could feel it pressing tight around his body like bandages when he moved. If Lex was anywhere around him and he had the undershirt on, it guaranteed an erection hard as diamonds. Lex knew about the shirt, he was sure. There was a challenge in his eyes whenever he saw him.

And then one night, he found...

Lex snuck into Bruce's room using the master key. He licked and licked his lips; he'd worked hard to get that key _always handy to be friends with someone in the office, especially someone like Jean-Paul_ and he planned to use it to his advantage. He closed the door behind him and locked it, figured he'd have tops a half hour before Bruce came back from the gym. Good. He turned around and was struck by the utter barrenness of the room. It was clean as a lab and almost as friendly.

There was a desk by each bed, per regulation and of course there was a locked drawer in one desk. Of course. Lex made short work of the lock, a little trick taught him by one of his dad's security guards. Lex smiled fondly at the memory. He'd also taught him this little trick with his tongue that could make a person scream....

He popped open the locked drawer and pulled out a plain, black covered, photo album. It had the obligatory hair laid across it, a spill of powder tucked in it. _amateur_ and that was it. Lex was excited--this must be the porn! What got Bruce off? What strange freaky things did he do that made him prefer a solitary life?

He opened it and there were pictures, lots of pictures--old pictures of a young woman holding a baby, and a happy looking man. There were various pictures of the man and woman, and one of the man standing in front of a huge building, Wayne Enterprises. So. Dad. Mom. And baby Bruce. How boring. But then the pictures changed to newspaper cuttings and the few newer photos were of a solemn little boy and an older man, obviously no relation..."Famous Researcher Gunned Down In Alley, Wife Shot. Son Only Witness" the headlines read, and variations thereof.

Lex sat back on his heels. Damn...there were tons of pictures and articles and handwritten notes, speculations and plans and Bruce was really screwed up....

Lex put everything back carefully; he was a master at hiding his tracks. But Bruce, Bruce was a master of suspicion; paranoia was Bruce's full time hobby.

Lex missed a little curl of clear nylon thread drifting to the floor.

VII

Bruce let himself in his room and checked the windowsill, his bed, his closet and the floor in front of his desk for powder or thread like he did every evening. This evening he found the piece of nylon thread on the floor but no powder, no scratches on the finish of the desk or on the brass of the lock. Lex was good. His brief flash of admiration melted away--he'd been violated. His personal space, his personal thoughts were opened for someone else's amusement.

He'd have to get revenge. This act couldn't go unpunished.

He bet Lex was just as hard right now as he was....

Lex lay in bed and winced. He'd been so unnerved by his discovery that he'd forgotten his undershirt. Bruce was such a giant freak he probably jerked off on it anyway...instead of repulsing him the thought made his dick surge up to his belly. He groaned breathily--quietly. He curved a slim hand over his dick, and pushed into the loose hold of his fingers, the calluses on his hand adding a sweet roughness that made his pulse speed up and his dick weep, pictured Bruce holding the shirt to his face, big hand moving over his big dick hard...rough...fast....

Lex tried to match the way he imagined Bruce did it. Lex bet Bruce blushed deep red when he did it. God, he loved that blush, he wanted to feel the heat of it, watch him flush from neck to nipples when he pushed his dick into Bruce's quivering hole--fuck! He groaned long and loud, screw his roommate--the image was too hot and he couldn't keep quiet, he splashed his belly and legs and shook his whole bed as he came. It was pretty darn satisfying. He hoped his roommate enjoyed the performance.

"You're disgusting," he heard hissed from across the room.

"You listened," he shrugged and rolled over, grinning as he fell into a deep relaxed sleep.

Lex hummed as he unlocked the door to the lab, looking forward to enjoying time alone there. The instructor was really a nice guy to let him do this, Lex didn't even have to twist him up. He was just a genuinely nice guy, thrilled one of his young charges was interested enough to do some after class work.

He bustled around, cleaning off a table and looking for his notes. He was pretty certain that he'd left them under the table...he was annoyed. Some body was playing a trick on him. Not Bruce, he'd never do anything so pointless. At any rate, without his notes there was no point staying. He turned off the lights and locked up.

On the way back from the lab he stopped at the gym, looked through the glass door and saw Bruce working out on the bag again. He stepped silently inside the door, and settled back. He watched for a while, watched the play of heavy muscle over Bruce's shoulders, his back, he was captivated by his arms, bunching and smoothing--every time he hit the bag he grunted, hard and deep, thrust-grunt-thrust--

Sweat flew from Bruce's hair and ran down his back and every time leather slapped leather Lex leaned forward, and his stomach tightened and _grunt_...that sound...fuck....

Lex backed out of the room, his breath caught in his throat. Swore he'd make Bruce grunt like that for him....

The doors swung quietly shut and Bruce leaned against the bag. His dick pulsed in his shorts. He'd known, of course, that Lex was watching him.... He couldn't _not_ know. It was like they had some kind of psychic connection or something. The bastard.  
It scared him a little, how much he needed, wanted Lex....

VIII

Lex dashed from the school to the dorms as fast as he could. He wanted to get into Bruce's room before he came back. He was in and leaning against the door and darting looks around--what? What to do? Take his shorts? God, no--knowing Bruce they were probably stiff as a board--some cotton-Brillo mix from Walmart ...he didn't want to touch Bruce's albums again, he regretted doing it in the first place and so far Bruce hadn't retaliated for that first intrusion. He walked lightly, carefully around the room. What to do...he grinned. _Got it._

He slipped off his shoes, checked the time--stripped down as fast as he could and slid under the sheets of Bruce's bed. He shivered; the sheets were crisp and so cool and so flat they could have been ironed on the bed. He rubbed himself against the sheets and laughed. He must be insane, there was no way Bruce could...smell him on the sheets, not unless he was a fucking werewolf or something--Sergeant-fucking-Angua, he snorted. He shivered. The idea was kind of...hot....

Bruce came in still wet from the shower; he'd gone directly back to the dorms instead of taking a rooftop walk. He had an idea for the next time Lex was in the lab--he was getting tired of playing, he was going to take the upper hand. He glanced at the locked door of his desk, where Lex's notes nestled against his albums. He was ready for whatever the fuck they were dancing around. Besides, it should make Alfred happy; he was always on about Bruce making friends. He'd just do one better; go straight from friend to--boyfriend? What the hell did they call it when guys were in lo--when they liked each other?

 

Bruce considered, sat at his desk, pulled the laptop from its drawer and connected it. He used it for research, homework or for his project. Never for recreation. Now, he needed it for-research. He nodded firmly to himself. Research. Really.

Nearly two hours later, he finally moved, cracked his neck and shifted his stiff shoulders. Was it possible... he could have been doing this...with Lex? He blinked his dry eyes and swallowed.

Soooo. That's what guys did together. Hmm. Okay. He swallowed again. There had been one site he'd found featuring a guy who looked enough like him to be his twin--and doing, wow, doing things that made him want to find Lex and just--just. Knock him down and roll all over him. Bruce undressed and climbed into bed. He needed to go shopping, he needed some things...

He lay his head down and froze. Someone--someone had been in his bed. The sheets were wrinkled and...he sniffed, ran his nose over the pillowslip and sniffed harder. God, that kid, he'd been in his bed. Bruce saw Lex in his mind's eye, rolling naked on his sheets, leaving his scent all over, rubbing against them...it only took him minutes to come, thrusting against the mattress, groaning and picturing some of the more interesting positions he'd seen that night. The next time he saw that butt, that shadowy place between those pink smooth cheeks--an aftershock hit him hard and he shuddered. _Yes. Yes._

Tuesday, Lex found a folded cotton handkerchief on his bed. It was an average, common every day, clean--in fact, brand new--handkerchief. He was disappointed for a moment. Why give him something not his? Why ask why Bruce did anything? There was some sort of point to it, he was sure. He felt oddly touched by the...gift, he supposed.

He jerked off into it that night, thinking of Bruce coming on his undershirt. He wondered what Bruce had wanted him to do with it, and blushed a bit. He was pretty sure he did exactly what Bruce had wanted him to do with it.

The next morning, he folded it into a neat rectangle and wore it in his blazer pocket. The guys looked at him like he had road kill sticking out of his pocket, but Bruce, when he moved past Lex on his way to the loser's table, blushed lightly and smiled. Lex was pretty sure when Bruce exposed his canine teeth like that it was meant to be a smile.

Wednesday, Bruce walked across the roofs until he reached the rear of the property. He jumped down over the wall and headed into town. He had a list of things that he needed to buy for the present he had in mind for Lex. He smiled as he boarded a bus, street map covered with notes clutched in his hand.

When had these little activities become a courtship dance? He had no doubt Lex loved this every bit as much as he did--that's why he was nearly positive Lex would love his next move. He had to; it was based on everything he'd observed about Lex. He was certain he was on the right path. God he hoped so because this next thing...it made him shake just thinking about it.

Bruce walked around the busy streets a bit. He enjoyed watching the ebb and flow of humanity, he liked singling out a face and following it, wondering where they were headed, what they did, whether they needing to be brought justice.

Once he'd followed a man who made him uncomfortable and when he'd caught him in the act of mugging an old lady, he gave chase. He'd caught him in an alley and beat the man until his fists bled...it had been...enlightening. He knew he should never to do that again. It'd felt so right doing it, but...there had to be some distinction between the others and himself. Something that made him-not the villain. Maybe, maybe someone like Lex could help him not to do that--Bruce laughed to himself. Lex.

 

Okay, some one. Somewhere, someone, who was not Lex. He grinned.

IX

Monday the following week, Bruce was on Lex's mind. He had been since the handkerchief thing. Bruce hadn't done...anything. Had he overplayed it? Maybe Bruce didn't like sentiment either. It was startlingly mawkish and girly of him to do that. What the fuck, he might as well have just skipped up to Bruce and asked him for his fucking class ring, or something.

Swinging open the door to his room he tossed his books on the bed. His roommate the repressed faggot was there, glaring at him as usual. Lex shrugged off his blazer and tossed it over his desk chair. The roommate kept staring as he put away his books, pulled out his laptop, and kicked off his shoes. Lex stopped, turned to him and asked politely, "Would you like to blow me? It's okay, really--"

"You're disgusting, you--"

Lex made a "wrap it up" motion with his hand. _Jesus, what a self-hating little homo._

 _"Here," the guy snapped and tossed an envelope at him. "Tell your boyfriend I'm not your personal secretary."_

 _Lex caught the heavy envelope against his chest and grinned at the other, blew him a kiss and almost laughed when he blushed. It was a red, splotchy, ugly wash of color; it wasn't cute--not a bit like Bruce._

 _He lay back on his bed and looked over the envelope. _Lex_ was the only thing written on it. He turned it over and ran his fingers over it, felt nothing on the paper so the outside probably wasn't rigged in any way. He slit the envelope open carefully, and shook the contents out. Hmm, a note, and two pictures---one was a picture of _Lex's_ mother's grave, and one was a picture of a--tomb? A mausoleum._

Bruce's parents grave.

He jumped up and pulled open the largest drawer in his desk and yanked his photo album out. It was terribly thin compared to Bruce's and his heart thumped. Bruce had finally paid him back for peering into his most private places. He probably laughed at Lex's pathetic little album, his paltry few pictures. His eyes burned and he hoped against hope that he hadn't done anything to his mother's picture, the picture of her grave. He grabbed it up and turned it over and over. Nothing was wrong, nothing changed, why had he done that--why had he taken this picture out, why had he taken it from the room?

He opened the note and read it. Read it again and wished he had needles to drive into his eyes, it would at least give him a reason for the tears that threatened to spill over.

I'm sorry. That was all it said.

 _Bruce, Bruce you giant psychotic bastard, I should be more scared than I am that you care for me,_ Lex thought. He dropped the note and closed his eyes. It would of course never occur to Bruce to just come up to him and say, 'Sorry I looked at your pictures, sorry about your mom.' Maybe it was his way of saying 'we share something.'

He sighed. _psycho fucker_ he thought fondly.

X

A few more days went by and Bruce still hadn't made a move and Lex was at the point of thinking he'd blown it totally somehow. He took a deep drag of his cigarette and watched glowing bits of ash float downwards.

"Ouch!"

"Mm, sorry," Lex said and patted the neck bent before him. He sucked in a lungful of smoke and leaned back on his elbows against the iron railing that surrounded the garden shed. He blew it out slowly, puffing smoke rings into the air and tried to loose himself in the blowjob. Grant wasn't bad, but Bruce kept surfacing like an orca in his mind. He started to idly move his hips, pumping in and out of the guy's mouth lazily when he heard a small clicking noise. He looked around; still moving his hips slowly he took a final drag and tossed the cigarette away. He heard a mumbled "Thanks," and pulled Grant's mouth back on him. "Shhh." What a blabbermouth, Christ!. The noise came again. He looked around and down and then...some instinct told him, 'look up.'

Crap! The giant freak was watching him from the garden shed roof ...fuck!

That was so-fucking---hot!

He groaned and slid his dick in Grant's mouth, a little faster, a little deeper--he looked again and Bruce was jerking off, watching him and clinging to the steep slate roof like a gargoyle. Lex fought to keep his eyes open and locked on Bruce's when he started to come, he was shooting down Grant's throat and grabbing big handfuls of hair to keep him right where he wanted him--

Grant was choking on his come and trying to move back but Lex pumped hard--fucking his mouth and growling up at the spot where Bruce _had_ been.

And then a hot finger touched him, slid down his cleft and right against his hole--he howled and as a last shock wave shot down his spine and punched him in the gut, he took a moment and hoped to God he didn't kill Grant--places to bury the body flashed through his mind and then mercifully for Grant, Lex let go and slid to his knees.

Grant looked at him in fear and awe. "Wow--was I that good?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Oh, please," Lex snorted. "Get over yourself. I was imagining someone a lot better than you were."

Grant stood scowling down at Lex, who was shimmying back into his pants. "I fucking hate you, you prissy fuckin' bastard," he hissed and turned on his heel.

"So, next Thursday, then?" Lex asked.

"Behind the tennis courts, you dick, don't be late" came the reply. Lex laughed quietly and smoked two more cigarettes but Bruce didn't come back.

XI

Lex stopped going to the gym, stopped going to any place he knew Bruce would be, it was too upsetting to look for the feeling of being watched, and not finding it...

He spent more time looking at the rooftops than the sidewalks and feeling like an ass-hole.

He really thought they'd had something--a connection. He began to feel like he was mourning again. He missed the games--could it really only be a few days? He'd come to look forward to them, look forward to seeing that canine shining at him from across the room. He blew it, like he blew anything good that happened to him. He was just too greedy, he thought.

He wore his sorrow so plainly, so openly that one night even his roommate was moved to comfort him. At any rate, he crawled into his bed and tried to blow him---Lex wasn't sure but he felt he might have chipped a tooth.

"For god's sake, stop whining you fucking homo, your dad's a dentist."

Kind of ironic in a way, the kid's dad was a big deal dentist to the stars or some shit. Big fuckin' baby.

Lex waited until the lab cleared out, got the okay from the instructor. Great. He could work on his little project unmolested--free and clear and take all the time he wanted. He felt the smallest thrum of contentment warm his chest. This was all he had left to enjoy since Bruce abandoned him…unless he counted his six o'clock with West out behind the school garage....

Lex opened a folder and pulled out printouts. He'd have to organize his notes all over again, try and recreate the work he'd done.

He reached under the table for a tray on the lower shelf and his hand found something...an envelope? He pulled it out--it was a manila envelope. He opened it and pulled out a stack of papers. His notes! That fucker _did_ have his notes but...he tried to pull the sheets apart but they'd all been glued together into one. _God damn it!_

There was something across the back of the sheets, written in red marker.

 _These ingredients combined make an illegal substance. I'm sure you were unaware of that. Some changes that you've made are interesting...but I prefer you no longer do this sort of thing. Bruce._

Lex dropped the bundle of paper in a metal tray and set it alight. He watched it burn and laughed. "Yeah, fuck you too-erk!"

Everything went dark. _What. The. Fuck...._

Bruce quickly tied Lex's hands and feet as per the instruction video. While Lex wasn't exactly a recalcitrant calf, the principle was the same. He looped a separate section of cotton rope through his tied hands and around his neck. Now if he pulled his hands too far one way or another, he'd cut off his air. His feet were quickly spread apart and retied around a little length of wood. Excellent.

Bruce checked the time--five minutes.

 

He shook his head. Unacceptable. He'd have to work on that--but for the first attempt--not bad. Lex was thrashing as much as he could, and his face was bright red, but from anger or lack of oxygen, Bruce wasn't sure. Anger, if he knew Lex. The tie between his teeth was rapidly soaking in saliva as Lex tried to curse him, the one over his eyes stayed put no matter how he tried to scrape his face against the floor. Bruce dropped down next to him. What a fighter he was, Bruce marveled. So completely bent on escaping, so…so...hot.

Bruce pushed him to his back and Lex landed flat with his knees up--the only position he could get into on his back. Bruce could hear him growling and growling--he was pretty sure the position was an extremely uncomfortable one for Lex psychologically. He grinned. Good.

He pulled Lex 's shirt up and rubbed his smooth skin, tweaked his nipples and was rewarded with a tiny groan. He did it again, and again, tweaking then rubbing his thumb over the bright red nipples until there was an unmistakable bump in Lex's pants. Bruce silently undid them and reached inside to find silk boxers. Bruce gasped. Those were _not_ regulation briefs, he thought, as he stroked Lex's twitching dick. He shook his head, and twisted his thumb over the tip and pulled on the rope at the same moment, cutting off Lex's air. Lex jerked and pre-come ran from the tip--Bruce relaxed his hold on the rope and Lex snorted air frantically in through his flaring nostrils.

 _Lex, Lex,_ he thought. He would bet any amount of money Lex's socks weren't school regulation either. He stroked and tightened, stroked and tightened until he could feel Lex was about to come, he could feel the pulse in his dick, Lex's balls were tight in his hand and he was groaning steadily...

Bruce leaned over and carefully touched his tongue to the tip...it was a little salty, very warm, and he could feel it pulse as he lapped at the slit and marveled. Lex was rising off the floor and choking himself. Bruce pushed him flat, applied one more twist and squeeze and Lex was jerking his hips up and fucking Bruce fist, come flowing up and out and Bruce was transfixed... _How beautiful Lex is._

He quickly cut the rope around Lex's neck and pulled the gag loose. He shifted so that Lex laid gasping and shaking in his lap.

"You giant fucking freak...I'm going to kill you," he gasped out.

Bruce didn't speak; he stroked Lex's throat and chest and soothed the jerking muscles in his legs and arms.

"You can speak, you know--it's not like I don't know it's you," Lex croaked.

Bruce rolled him carefully to his side and loosened the ropes before leaving the room.

 

Lex lay still for a minute. _what the fu--_ He pulled the ropes lose and ripped the blinder off, jumped to his feet.

"You bastard, you--you--"

Lex looked down. He was standing with his pants open and his dick out, his shirt shoved up under his armpits and around his feet was a snarled pile of cotton jump ropes, in bright neon colors...and he had a school tie in his hand. He looked at the colorful jump ropes and laughed and laughed.

He shook his head. Bruce.

 

XII

Lex lay on his back on top of the garden shed and smoked a cigarette. He watched clouds swim across the moon, and stars wink in and out as the clouds passed over them. He wasn't sure what to do about Bruce. What to do for Bruce. Or to Bruce. That was...quite an act to follow. Lex grinned up into the night sky. If he wasn't completely fucked, if he had any sense at all he'd be terrified of Bruce instead of... he slid a lazy hand over his groin. Ummm. He had to do something, Bruce expected it.

The day after the scene in the lab, Bruce had walked past him as usual, given him the 'smile' as usual. He'd gone to his table in the corner and when he'd looked up to find Bruce looking at him like...he'd gotten hard. He'd never seen a look so---naked, so burning--so full of promises.

Lex got a little hard again, just thinking about it.

He rolled to his side and lit another smoke. Yeah, he was really hooked completely on this guy. Bruce needed to know that Lex wasn't his doggie though. Time to come back at him.

It was a bright sunny Tuesday morning when Lex walked into the dining hall. As he'd hoped, Bruce was already sitting at his usual spot, and luck was still going his way--he was alone at the table.

Lex walked past the table he usually sat at and came and sat right down with Bruce.

Bruce actually looked startled before his usual look of slightly bored disinterest settled over his features. "You're late," he said.

"Yes, observant," Lex said.

"How's your...neck?" Bruce asked.

"Fine," Lex said, "just fine." And was hard as rock instantly. Even Bruce flushed faintly, and the tip of a shiny canine gleamed wetly for a moment .

"I brought you a drink," Lex said, "if you want it." He took a glass off his tray and sipped at it, before setting it down. The other glass sat until Bruce said thank you and Lex set it down in front of him.

Bruce lifted an eyebrow, but thanked Lex again. As they ate and drank, they talked about school, compared their classes and teachers, and Lex shocked Bruce telling him which of his teachers he'd had sex with. Bruce was horrified. "It's wrong! You shouldn't--they shouldn't--it's against the law!"

"For them," Lex shrugged. "Not me. It's just insurance for me." Bruce drained his glass and just stared at Lex. Lex sipped little bird like sips and twinkled at Bruce over the edge of his glass then said, "You know, in case I want to take a break from studying and don't want my grades to drop."

Bruce gulped and said, "Lex, if you ever need help, I'll tutor you, okay. No more...playing...with the teachers."

Lex smiled.

Bruce looked at him and smiled. "You're very shiny," he said. Lex said nothing. "You are sleek like a seal, or a dolphin. But your skin is warmer, and not as firm." He nodded seriously, looking profoundly moved by this information.

Lex looked at him wondering when the hell Bruce touched a dolphin and why.

"You're like a symphony, did you know? You make music when you walk, all the notes slide around and around my head and slip in my mouth like honey...honey...can I call you honey?"

He lifted Lex's hands and licked his knuckles, licked between the fingers; a few heads turned their way when Bruce began sucking on his fingers, but when Bruce growled at them, they all found something much more interesting to look at, like-ceiling tile, or butter pats.

"When you're on the rings you make music, you make me hard, just watching you flip and turn…it makes me want to grab you and fuck you..." He leaned closer to Lex. "Let me fuuuuck you, honey, Lex. Lex, Rex, king--you're the king of my heart, did you know that?"

Lex shifted his dick in his slacks. Wow, he never thought--" Those notes you destroyed? I did make some before you forbid it. I saved it for a rainy day." He shrugged. "So what if it's not raining just now..."

"You're so smart and so pretty--I'm going to blow you!" Bruce said as if he'd uncovered an amazing new fact.

He slid under the table and had Lex's pants unzipped before he could stop him. Fuck--he couldn't let Bruce blow him in the dining hall-- _oooohhh fuuuck--_ maybe he could—

He grabbed the fraying ends of his will power and reached under the table and yanked Bruce up, knocking his head pretty solidly against the underside. Bruce came up, his mouth was wet and his eyes were shimmering. "I didn't do it riiiight? I can do better! I'll learn!" His voice started to climb and Lex couldn't do it--he couldn't have Bruce melt down in the hall. He hustled him out and anyone who stared too hard, he hissed at them, "Watch out--the fish is poisoned"

They got out just as the dining hall erupted in pandemonium.

XIII

They were in Bruce's room and Bruce glared at him. "You won't let me blow you. Will you let me fuck you?"

Lex thought it over. Getting fucked was not normally his thing, but Bruce...Bruce...hmm. He could see it, he'd get off on it, he was sure. Bruce did have a really nice dick...Maybe another day.

"Bruuuce, would you like me to fuck _you?"_ Bruce nodded his head and kept nodding until Lex grabbed and held his cheeks. "Let's get you naked then, hmmm?"

Lex was so hard he could barely stand it. Finally, naked Bruce, all for him--he felt a moment of guilt--geez, he'd drugged his boyfriend to have sex with him--that was bad. It was wrong. Fuck that, he was about to get Bruce naked and spread under him--

"Lex, when we're done here...you should _run."_

Lex looked down into a perfectly clear and lucid set of bright, _blazing,_ blue eyes, Bruce was coherent and... _pissed._ Fuck. "Hey! Aren't you still..."

"It's almost worn off, you fucker, you shit, you little criminal master mind...my own pretty shiny criminal..." he sang it quietly over and over to himself while Lex stripped him, coming around to help Lex get his own clothes off, and then spiraling off into giggling as the drug spiked, and threatening Lex when his head cleared again. Lex marveled. Bruce was a real fighter.

"Shhhh. you're going to like this, promise," Lex said and poured lube on his fingers and dripped it on Bruce hot skin.

"Ssssss! Coooold," he moaned and gasped in the next second. Lex rolled the pads of his fingers across his hole, pressing a bit more on each touch, until they slipped in and out and Bruce began pushing against his fingers.

"Feel good? More?" he asked him, and his own dick dipped and bobbed along with Bruce's. Bruce had his eyes squeezed shut and his brows were drawn tightly together, he looked like he was in pain. Lex stopped to ask him if he was okay, and he cried out, "Nooooo, don't," and grabbed Lex's wrist, pushed against Lex's fingers so hard they sank in until Lex's palm was flat against Bruce's ass, and they both groaned.

"Oh, fuck," Lex said reverently, his eyes locked on Bruce--

Bruce twisted and groaned, gripped the sheets until they pulled away from the edges of the bed and he lay in a wrinkled mess of cotton and begged Lex to please, please, please, fuck him, and Lex grabbed his dick. He was going to come before he ever got close to Bruce.

He ran his fingers along the length of Bruce's dick, so hard, so dark, he traced the veins like he was touching an icon, slowly, rapt, and circled his fingers around the tip, pre-come pooled in the space between the crown and his fingers. Lex leaned forward and licked it up, licked around the crown and sucked the tip into his mouth, and Bruce groaned, "Lex, I'm gonna come!"

Lex pulled back fast. "Do you want me to finish or--"

Bruce growled. "Fuck me. Right now." He pulled Lex in, lifted his legs to his shoulders and Lex slid home in one push.

Bruce moaned, "Feels good..." and tried to get him to move deeper.

Lex held him down, waited for a beat... "That's because your ass doesn't get it yet," and then Bruce tightened up.

"Yeah, hurts a little ...but it's a good hurt." He kicked Lex. "Fuck me!"

Lex closed his eyes and pulled back, he eased in again, once, twice and then started fucking Bruce in earnest. Bruce's mouth was open, he moaned and gasped, he shouted, he talked, he cursed...Lex was amazed. Bruce was really…loud... _Fuck_ that was hot!

He shifted the angle of his thrust and was rewarded by a yelp. "What the fuck is ...aaaaahhh..."

Lex grinned, he grabbed Bruce's dick and began pumping in time with his strokes. Lex was quivering, sweat rolled steadily down his ribs, his arms, dipped from his forehead and splashed on Bruce's chest and his legs were shaking, stomach muscles jumped and twitched and he groaned between his teeth, "Bruce, can I--can I--"

Bruce groaned from deep inside, "Lex, come... come... _coming!"_ And he arched off the bed and came, howling like a wolf.

XIV

Bruce thought about what had happened. He knew he should want to kill Lex for what he did, but on the other hand, it was a perfectly Lex thing to do. Bruce smiled fondly. Lex was like a big puppy, barging around and doing what it wanted to do. Endearing but a little obnoxious, and all it needed was housebreaking to make it a perfect companion. He stretched out in the bed, smiled to himself as he turned to his side and pulled the covers up. Obviously some ground rules needed to be established. For one thing, he was pretty sure he didn't want to share Lex with anyone anymore.

He had some idea about how well that would go over with Lex. Well. He'd just have to show him he didn't need anyone else. Lex would come to realize that Bruce was more than enough for him. He smiled up into the dark. Funny, since he met Lex, he didn't like to have the light on at night anymore...in fact, he was discovering that the darkness was your friend.

Bruce walked across the hall and Lex watched. Heads turned his way and quickly dropped as he walked past. A little chill ran down his spine as Bruce sat at his table. Immediately everyone sitting there suddenly found a reason to be elsewhere. They got up and left, eyeing Bruce like there was a chance he might reach out and do...terrible things to them. _Pussies_ Lex thought.

"How are you today, Lex?"

"Fine, just fine. Thanks." Sip.

"How was school?"

"Super, just super." Drink.

"Busy tonight?"

Spit. "I--I'm -got some studying to do--"He grinned weakly. "With Chad...do you know him?"

Bruce nodded. "I think he's busy--had a change of plans. Forever. I'll study with you if you like?"

Lex nodded. "Fine, super, great...I'll just-that's great. Umm, maybe tomorrow?"

Bruce agreed and pulled a bottle of water out of his blazer pocket. "Water?"

"Nooo--no thanks, hah! I'm fine, yes, not dry--" Lex stammered. _Damn it! What the fuck is wrong with me? I'm blithering like a little girl._

Bruce cracked the top and emptied it in one long continuous swallow, watching Lex watch him. He put the bottle down, wiped his moth and said, "That was refreshing. Water is so good for you, isn't it?"

Lex smiled, he could feel the air drying his teeth and the definition of rictus popped into his head...where was this leading? Was Bruce going to kill him? He tried to think how to get a message to his friends... _possible murder in progress, send help,_ and Bruce got up.

"Well, time for me to go to the gym. You really should finish your dinner," he said pointing at the congealed mess on his plate. "You're looking a little ...peaked. Talk to you later."

Lex stammered good-bye and waved jerkily. Fuck he was so much dead meat. Bruce was sooo pissed off...

He had the feeling for the rest of his life, the smell of boiled beef and mashed potatoes swimming in chalky gravy would make him hard.

XV

Bruce let himself into Lex's room. As expected the roommate was in--the kid shoved himself so far back up the bed Bruce thought he was going to go through the wall. He yanked the covers up to his chin, until just a shock of hair and a pair of huge terror-stricken eyes stared over the top of the blanket.

"Get out." The kid scrambled. Hit the floor still wrapped in his blanket and he began to struggle to his feet and Bruce said quietly. "Now."

He speed-crawled out on his hands and knees, and Bruce wondered how far he'd crawl down the hallway...

He turned off the light and settled on the bed and waited for Lex to show up, using the time productively by thinking through a design for a collapsible grappling hook.

Lex came into the room quietly, feeling rather pleased with himself. He was pretty sure that Banner kid was still thanking him; certainly he'd think about him every time he sat.

"Hey honey, I'm home--are you asleep already?" he whispered into the darkness. He waited for the usual fuck you, but got nothing. Oh well, he must be asleep. Good. He considered turning on the light, but decided being pointlessly mean was...well, amusing really, but he was too tired for that this evening. He moved around in the dark, undressing, putting things neatly away. He walked over to his bed yawning and stretched; he was looking forward to spreading out on the cool smooth sheets, and drifting into well-deserved sleep....

He would have shrieked if Bruce hadn't clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shhh...it's just me."

 _Oh right,_ he thought, _*that* makes me feel safe...._

"Lex," warm breath washed over his ear. "I want you to know I understand how much you care for me--just as I care for you." Lex shivered from head to toe and groaned against Bruce's fingers. Bruce ran his free hand over Lex like he was petting a cat. "I want to show you how much I care."

Lex's eyes closed...God--last time he'd demonstrated how much he cared, he'd almost killed him.

Bruce rolled Lex so they were facing and took his hand away. He leaned forward slowly, Lex could feel him close in and then he touched his lips to Lex's tentatively, almost shyly.

The shock cut him deeply. He imagined Bruce doing lots of things to him--had jerked off happily to lots and lots of images of Bruce doing...things that involved restraints and candles and clamps and tiny breath mints...but he'd never imagined him kissing him like this, so softly and...kind of sweet. Bruce pressed a little harder, and the tip of his tongue slid between Lex's slack lips. Lex's mind was racing, his body was preparing for flight, for anything Bruce might throw at him, because this had to be some insidious plan--when Bruce groaned and reached his hands up to cradle his head and really kiss him, Lex gave up and gave in to the insidious plan.

Bruce kissed him, and Lex felt a fleeting moment of self-pity. How long had it been since he'd kissed anyone--or since anyone wanted to kiss him?

He was making it up now; Bruce kissed like he needed it to live, who would have thought he had a side like this.... Bruce pushed him to his back, leaned over him and licked from his chin to his neck, over and over until Lex was panting and wriggling against his grip. He bit him, little nips and nibbles from shoulder to shoulder, under his jaw, along his neck, his chin, his nipples until Lex was breathing so hard he was almost screaming. He bit all along his belly, kissed each rib, teased his navel, when his tongue dipped inside, Lex rose up off the bed and his dick hit his belly with a slap that made Bruce chuckle. Lex moaned again, the thrum against his too sensitive skin made his eyes roll. "You are trying to kill me aren't you? That's your plan isn't it? Or you're hoping I'll go insane and kill myself," he groaned.

Bruce laughed again, and licked all around his thighs, nibbled above the line of hair that framed his dick, he blew gently into the sparse ginger curls and Lex wriggled and thrust and tried to spear Bruce's mouth. He smacked the top of Bruce's head--hard. "Bastard! Open up for god's sake!"

Bruce tsked. "That's not very romantic, Lex."

"Do I _have_ to define fellatio for you--you, you-cock-tease!" he yelled.

Bruce shook his head, a movement which made his lips skim Lex's dick. "Bad behavior, Lex, bad..."

Lex keened, "You're going to kill me!"

Bruce licked a wide stripe along the length of him, his dick flailed, precome spurt in a frustrated jet and Lex nearly leapt up off the bed. Bruce pressed him down. "So--what next?" He asked.

Lex growled. "Give me some lube and I'm going to fuck you into next week!"

Bruce said. "I'm sorry, that's not the answer I'm looking for," and flipped him over. Lex scrambled backward, "unh--unh--nope, no waaaaeeee..."

Bruce pressed his tongue against the little coil of muscle and Lex melted into a liquid pile of noise. Bruce licked and nibbled and stroked against it over and over, pressing harder with each stroke until his tongue slid in and he teased him and Lex moaned and moaned, "I'm going to kill you...I'm going to kill you, bring you back and kill you again--I'll kill you if you _stop,_ oh my god...."

Bruce stopped, sat back on his heels.

"God! What did I just say?" Lex yelled, and twisted in his grip. Bruce just grinned and grabbed Lex; one big hand clenched on each thigh and dragged him down the bed, and spread him wide.

Lex yelled and hissed when Bruce dribbled lube down his cleft. "Ooohhh fuck--I'm so screwed!" he groaned.

Bruce nodded, "But you'll like it, you'll see."

 

He stared at Lex, his beautiful Lex, arms and legs flung wide, pale skin shining in the moonlight peeking in through the parted curtains. "You're so hot," he whispered. He stroked slicked fingers into him, in and out slowly, thoroughly, total concentration given to every twitch and groan and yelp and shudder he pulled out of Lex, studying what made him react, watching his skin flush when he did _this,_ his back twitch when he pressed _there_ and the helpless sound he made when he found _that_ and pressed a little, stroked a little, and worked him until Lex screamed please please please fuck me please, and then Bruce figured that maybe, Lex was ready for it.

He pressed into the heat, slid in slowly as he could and felt every inch of himself touch Lex, inside, hot, deep--home.

He recognized it and so did Lex.

"This is the way it should be forever," he whispered into his ear, spread across his back, sliding on the film of sweat between them.

"Yes," Lex growled, "yes," he moaned.

Bruce fucked him like he did everything, and didn't know it, but he broke Lex into a million Bruce-shaped pieces.

That night the whole dorm learned that Bruce was a god.

XVI

Lex perched on the edge of his chair, a smile firmly plastered on his face. He was _not_ going to blink, or wince or let the tiniest groan pass his lips. He looked about him regally, daring anyone to question why he was sitting alone at the table in the corner. He waited patiently, sipping his orange juice and poking his eggs with a fork, spreading them thinly around the plate. He nibbled at the edge of his toast and listened for the buzz of sound...and there it was.

Bruce was in the doorway, frowning out over the crowd and pinning Lex's former tablemates with a glare. They paled as one and ten arms shot out and ten fingers pointed in Lex's direction.

Bruce's face smoothed again, like a pond settling after a breeze. He came over to Lex, put his tray on the table, sat and began to eat; methodically working his way through the food with no particular interest in what he was eating. Food was fuel, not pleasure. He looked at Lex, and Lex pinked. He knew what Bruce considered pleasure.

Bruce piled their plates together, eying Lex's with disapproval, but really, there was no way he could force down those Styrofoam pellets masquerading as eggs.

Lex patted his blazer pocket, looking for his cigarettes, and Bruce frowned. Lex shook his head -"None of your business what I do." He smirked at him before standing. "Catch up with you--I've got an appointm-erk!"

Bruce's hand shot out and snagged Lex's tie. He pulled him down. "All your appointments are now with me, only me."

Lex smiled. "Stop," he said. "You're turning me on."

Bruce grinned back. "I know."

The moon hung low in the sky, painting everything in white and black. Lex gazed up into the night sky and sighed, deeply content. The slates under his back were cold, and a breeze flowed over him, raising goose flesh and when he shivered, a big hot hand pushed under his shirt and rubbed his belly, warming him. The jacket folded up under his head smelled good, it held the distinct, spicy scent that was Bruce's, still held a little warmth from his body heat.

Lex's hands drifted over the hair that swept over his belly, he carded his fingers through it and Bruce hummed, sucked harder. Lex reached up and tugged at the slim leather collar around his throat and smiled up at the stars. This was good; this was better than anything he'd ever imagined having. Bruce tilted his head back and let Lex's dick slide out of his mouth. "You okay?"

"I'm two stories up on the roof of the school--a slippery roof I might add, in the middle of the night, getting blown by my boyfriend, who's possibly crazy and gave me a dog collar as a present--I couldn't be better."

Bruce smiled and bent his head again, licked long wet stripes from the base of his dick to the tip and curled his tongue over the end. "Mmmmm...you taste good."

Lex jerked and groaned. He planted his feet against the roof and pushed up into Bruce's hot mouth. Bruce made an encouraging noise and Lex fucked his mouth until he felt that familiar pull, heat filled him and he felt incredible as Bruce's mouth got hotter for a moment, and then he was swallowing, driving him crazy, as he swallowed every drop.

Bruce crawled up his body and grabbed the collar in his teeth, shook it. "Did you have fun?"

"God, yes," he gasped.

"Are you happy?" Bruce asked.

Lex thought for a moment, looking into Bruce's calm face, his eyes, blue as sapphires, but that he always remembered as being black. He never really knew what Bruce was thinking and yet, Bruce was able to read him like an open book. He slipped a finger under the slim leather band, and the tiny silver tags clicked together. Bruce's eyes darted to Lex's throat and he smiled.

This time, Lex was sure it was a smile. "I'm as happy as you are," he said.

Bruce said, "Then you're very happy."

The sun come up and rolled back the shadows, and Bruce looked down at the pale smooth head cradled in his lap. Lex looked impossibly innocent when he slept. Bruce smiled. Their journey had been interesting and the game fascinating, and the end result was better than anything he'd ever imagined. He stroked the rounded cheek and pulled the collar of his jacket higher up under Lex's chin...it made him feel warm to see how Lex slept on, trusting as a lamb.

Tomorrow, he'd think of a new game to play.

5-08-2005


End file.
